


Bésame antes que a mis imperfecciones

by RainbowRandom



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bane and John are teenagers, Big Brother John, Boys Kissing, Bullying, Burns, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Meetings, Insecurity, John calls the orphans "his childrens", M/M, Minor Violence, Overprotective, Scars, Showers, Sports, mom friend, valentine's day fic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 08:46:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13678287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowRandom/pseuds/RainbowRandom
Summary: Cuando el orfanato principal cambia de ubicación, también lo hacen sus habitantes.





	Bésame antes que a mis imperfecciones

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hey! Feliz san Valentín, no tengo pareja pero eso no me hace no poder escribir y leer unos buenos fics del día de los enamorados, espero les guste y pasen bien estas fechas uwu

Era un idiota, eso ya estaba decidido.

John piensa detenidamente en el tiempo que transcurre en la enfermería, el muchacho a su lado desvía la mirada apenado y le entrega la compresa con hielo, la cual toma y coloca en su ojo hinchado. No es su culpa, simplemente es algo que Blake estaba dispuesto a hacer, tenía que salvar a uno de sus hijos.

“No te preocupes, estoy bien Rick” Dice sonriendo al menor que todavía le mira apenado, su primer día y ya había sido presa de uno de los abusones de la escuela “Lo hubiera hecho por cualquiera de ustedes, no es como si fuera algo nuevo mi síndrome de mamá gallina” Sentencia sonriendo.

El chico ríe y abraza a John, quien le aconseja volver a clases y nuevamente se recuesta de la camilla, su ojo arde y suspira al ver a uno de sus hijos salir solo sin él, es una sensación de incertidumbre que detesta, la ansiedad de saber si estará bien ahí fuera. De nuevo piensa en aquel imbécil del pañuelo rojo, maldice en voz alta, por lo menos no fue quien recibió lo peor y sonríe con malicia, esto de ser mamá estaba volviendo a su alma verdaderamente oscura.

* * *

Bane es informado por Selina Kyle del encontronazo de uno de sus muchachos y un chico nuevo, le parece extraño que no hubiera venido a contarle él mismo, pero luego de escuchar lo que la chica tenía que decir todo cobraba un poco más de sentido.

“Así que ¿el chico le rompió el brazo?” Preguntaba con incredulidad, Tom no era un hueso fácil de roer y un chico más pequeño además de escuálido como lo había descrito parecía imposible que le ganara “Me parece difícil de creer ¿Cómo se llama el chico?” Pregunta ahora con una curiosidad latente.

“Blake, John Blake y si, puedes creerlo, lo vi con mis propios ojos” Contesta con una sonrisa y una mirada oscura, algo extraña en ella y que solía albergar malas noticias “Leroy estaba intimidando creo que a su hermanito menor y Blake se metió en medio, recibió un golpe justo en el ojo y lo último que espere fuera ver como el chico se erguía, respiraba con calma y saltaba encima de él, Tom no parece habérselo esperado tampoco, creo que casi vomito cuando escuché el sonido de algo quebrarse y el brazo de Tommy en una posición totalmente antinatural, pienso que me mantendré lejos de ese muchacho, lo más gracioso es que obligó a Tom a decir que se habían caído por las escaleras” Finaliza al marcharse.

Con eso, la informante desaparece y ahora tiene un deseo impaciente de conocer al tal Blake, sonaba como lo que estaba esperando conocer hace mucho tiempo.

* * *

Ellos asisten a la clase de arte juntos, Bane mira al pasar por el lado del extraño a su tarjeta de presentación “Robín John Blake” adorna su tarjeta aunque los profesores le llaman solo "John" Quizás alguna molestia con su primer nombre, sin embargo, a él le parece bonito. Su ojo esta hinchándose y tomando un color violeta, a pesar de eso sus rasgos faciales son delicados y dulces, su cuerpo es esbelto aunque a sus ojos parece casi femenino, tiene un toque especial que lo atrae.

El profesor no parece interesarle mucho el tema y solo opta por elegir las presentaciones de primer día, que desperdicio de tiempo, no presta mucha atención hasta que llega el turno del pajarito.

“Bueno, soy John Blake y este será mi primer año en esta escuela” Dice con nerviosismo, su mano acaricia la parte posterior de su cuello y sus mejillas están algo ruborizadas “Vengo del orfanato principal de la ciudad, soy judío y espero que este año sea lo más tranquilo posible” Comenta de manera casi tímida.

Huérfano, sabe que a Tomás Leroy le va a molestar saber que amenazó y golpeo a un huérfano, tiene una moral muy alta con este tipo de temas que considera “sensibles” aunque tal vez no le interese saber mucho, ya que este mismo fue quien rompió su brazo y ahora parece tan inocente como alguien que no rompería un plato.

“¿Alguna pregunta para su nuevo compañero?” Cuestiona el profesor con nada de interés y esperando que algo salga de por medio hasta que acabe la hora, para su alivio alguien levanta la mano “Bueno, joven Stinker pregunte” Señala al mencionado.

“¿Siempre has tenido esas estrechas caderas, belleza?” Pregunta causando risas en su grupo, el ceño de Blake se frunce “Si necesitas a algún hombre de verdad que caliente tu lecho, aquí estoy” John está seguro de que le hará tragarse esas palabras.

John esta a punto de contestar al comentario cuando entre las risas resuena una pisada verdaderamente fuerte y que calla a la gente, ambos se están mirando ahora, a Bane le gusta el fuego que ve en sus ojos castaños que mantienen su mirada y no se dejan intimidar por su escrutinio. Sin recitar palabra, Blake va a sentarse, atrás y cerca de la ventana, Bane ya tiene un punto de interés al cual observar.

La hora transcurre rápido y pronto se acaba sin sacarle ningún provecho, la campana para cambiar de aula suena y todos se levantan para dirigirse a su siguiente clase, el nuevo estudiante camina por el pasillo con total tranquilidad hacia su casillero y solo desvía la mirada de sus libros cuando ve al gran sujeto posarse a su lado, de aspecto rudo y estatura amenazante, sus ojos son intensos y de un color impresionante, verde grisáceo, es la primera vez que ve algo así, aunque no puede ver nada más debajo del pañuelo que cubre su boca, de color rojo y al parecer característico de su grupo.

“Uhm” El desconocido usa a modo de saludo y Blake solo eleva una ceja al volver a su asunto “Creo que podríamos llevarnos bien, Robin” Agrego el extraño causando una risa jocosa en el muchacho.

“Te estarás confundiendo de persona, no soy ese tipo de tonto, Bane” Dice al darse la vuelta y encarar al gran sujeto “También he hecho mi tarea y se lo que superficialmente dejas ver de ti, es un empate ya que dudo que comprendas quien soy con un pequeño chisme” Resalto con una ligera sonrisa antes de cerrar su casillero y empezar a caminar a su siguiente clase.

Bane levanta una ceja y sonríe ante esa mirada audaz que ve en esos ojos castaños.

* * *

En el receso, John busca asiento y va con bandeja en mano por la cafetería, hay una mesa donde algunos de sus niños comen y le saludan a la distancia, se acerca con una enorme sonrisa, Kelly quien es siempre reservada le sonríe e intenta pasar desapercibida como de costumbre, Maron parece querer esconderse debajo de la sombra de Blake desde el momento en el cual toca el asiento a su lado y Rick simplemente observa en silencio con mirada nerviosa.

“Parecen como si alguien fuera a lanzarse encima de esta mesa en cualquier momento, tranquilos” Comenta al comer el almuerzo inmundo de cafetería sin quejas “Estoy aquí, nada va a pasar” Agrega y nota los hombros de todos relajarse.

Ahora se siente en su ambiente, todos están en su radar y eso le alivia, aunque siente una vibra extraña, así que se da la vuelta. Allí está el mismo chico de antes, pareciendo tan imponente como siempre y solo le da un cabeceo en su dirección, John levanta una ceja y ríe antes de volver a su anterior negocio, al parecer no quita el pañuelo de su rostro siquiera para darse un chance para comer.

“¿Como les está yendo? ¿Sus compañeros son buenos, cierto?” Cuestiona al notar el silencio extraño entre sus niños, ya que en su presencia suelen ser abiertos con todo lo que pasa en sus vidas “No me gusta esto, saben que me gusta entrometerme en sus vidas tanto como sea legal” Bromea ganándose risas de los menores y bocados rápidos de comida.

“Bueno, todos te tienen el debido miedo gracias a la presentación de esta mañana, así que creo que sería imposible que alguien pueda intentar meterse con nosotros” Dice Rick al mirar hacia las otras mesas que murmuran muchas cosas sobre su cuidador “Creo que ya dejaste clara tu posición” Agrega riéndose tímidamente de la mirada protectora que se refleja en los ojos de John.

“Me doy por satisfecho con eso, ya que nadie los tocará” Dice riéndose cuando al mirar a otras mesas todos voltean la mirada, es justo lo que quería.

* * *

Al final de las clases, John espera pacientemente hasta que cada uno de los chicos sale, hace un visible conteo de cabezas antes de caminar en dirección al orfanato, desde el traslado del mismo la reubicación de los chicos es forzosa incluso para el horario de los cuidadores, así que tiene que encargarse de actividades secundarias pero muy obligatorias a su parecer y antes de lo que cree su mirada se dirige al tal Bane, siempre en control y dispuesto a hacer a los otros perder el suyo, en especial a los maestros, ellos se quedan mirándose como depredadores observando la misma presa, solo separan sus miradas cuando John debe detenerse.

“¡Hola! Señora Melisa” Grita al tocar la puerta de una pintoresca guardería, escucha el cerrojo al instante y una anciana de aspecto dulce abré la puerta acompañada de un niño de ojos azules, aspecto alborotado y obvio gentilicio extranjero, una pequeña de ojos verdes y piel oscura, otra de menor edad y sonrisa tímida con cabellos cafés al igual que sus ojos “Muchas gracias por cuidar a Barsad, Gisenyi y Lulú le pagaré la semana que viene, ya sabe luego del cambio de zona me he quedado sin trabajo y el orfanato se ve corto de presupuesto de nuevo, pero no tengo quien cuide de ellos mientras voy a la escuela” Explica el chico con obvio apuro y mejillas sonrojadas.

“No te preocupes, querido, estos angelitos no causan ningún problema y puedo hacerlo gratis, Barsad en especial es como un pequeño nieto para mi” Responde Melisa al tirar un poco de su mejilla “Es una pena que no puedan quedarse también los fines de semana” Dice con una enorme sonrisa, el niño abraza a la señora antes de sujetarse a la pierna de su cuidador, ambas niñas se sujetan de su ropa sin recitar palabra.

“El mundo sería perfecto si existieran más personas como usted” Murmura al tomar al niño en sus brazos “Muchas gracias, la veré mañana” Se despide con una enorme sonrisa y agradece en el interior que no mencionara el hecho de su ojo morado.

Al mirar nuevamente hacia el otro lado de la calle, Bane continúa observándole ahora con intensidad y comienza a caminar solo cuando Blake lo hace, aunque en la primera esquina ambos se separan.

Ahora quien se ve en intriga es Bane, hace años que no sentía esa curiosidad mordiendo las esquinas de su mente y traga saliva al dirigirse a casa, es una sorpresa, todo lo que una sola persona puede ofrecer y sonríe inconscientemente, sintiéndose estúpido al instante, ya que es mayor para los romances adolescentes e infructuosos de la edad difícil para atravesar.

* * *

Su segundo día en la escuela es más tranquilo y puede tantear mejor el terreno, nadie ofrece resistencia a su presencia o demandas, solo se sienta y espera a que llegue el maestro, su primera clase de química, una materia en la cual es indiscutible el peor entre los alumnos cuando le llevan a la práctica.

Siquiera devuelve el saludo a quien sea que toma asiento a su lado y es solo cuando el profesor comienza a hablar sobre proyectos con compañeros que levanta la vista para ver al docente y al estudiante a su lado, nuevamente cruza caminos con el tal Bane, no sabe si reír ante su suerte o el hecho de que el chico lea un libro en español mientras abarca la clase de química, muy fuera de lugar.

“Asi que ya, todos han tomado asientos a conveniencia y creo que formar a los compañeros por mi mismo resultaría en un mal acuerdo para todos ¿Les parece mejor así?” La mayoría exclama en acuerdo y continúan con sus conversaciones “Podríamos empezar con algo pequeño, quizás procesos básicos de la química” El hombre parecía demasiado dispuesto a llevarse bien con los alumnos y John sabía de antemano que no se debía dar poder a los niños.

Blake toma su libro de química y comienza a leer la primera página con aburrimiento, a su lado su compañero siquiera hace el intento de mirar al libro, solo hecha un vistazo cuando nota los ojos en su persona y ambos se miran con detenimiento, Bane pronuncia unas palabras en otro idioma antes de regresar a su lectura.

“¿Podrías decirme que significa esto en general? No estoy entendiendo nada de lo que leo en realidad” Dice al comenzar una conversación, el gran chico solo le observa antes de cerrar su libro y acercarse más “Creo que habla algo sobre una dichosa teoría de Mendel” Agrega y no puede evitar echarse hacia atrás al notar la cercanía repentina, ganándose una risa de su compañero.

“¿Qué deseas saber, pequeño pájaro?” Cuestiona Bane totalmente relajado y levanta una ceja inquisitivo ante la mirada atenta en su rostro tras el apodo. Descubre que Bane sabe mucho sobre química y física, lo suficiente para poder estar enseñándole al propio maestro además que al reír, observa su rostro con una curiosidad casi infantil y John no puede evitar mostrarle sus hoyuelos con una enorme sonrisa que hace a Bane desviar la mirada.

* * *

Los siguientes días fueron tranquilos para todos en general, ninguno tiene tropiezos y los niños parecen acostumbrarse a paso rápido a su nueva ubicación, primera semana sin ningún accidente además la hinchazón de su ojo disminuyó y ahora solo es un color morado desvaneciéndose. John conoce a un muchacho curioso al final del lunes, se llama Bruce Wayne y es el heredero de la fortuna de dicha familia, levanta una ceja al notar el factor de que asista a una escuela pública y no puede evitar preguntarlo con sutileza.

“¿Por qué no asistes a una escuela de niños ricos y malcriados?” Cuestiona en la salida cuando Wayne se ofrece a llevarlo, el rico solo se ríe “En serio, ¿no temes a la muerte o te crees superhéroe?” Menciona al hacer el conteo de cabezas habitual.

“Como lo has dicho antes, no deseo estar rodeado de un montón de niños ricos y malcriados, quiero estar entre la gente real que no teme decir lo que piensa realmente” Contesta al buscar su auto con la mirada, un vehículo caro como era de esperarse “Gente como tu” Agrega y hace reír al joven en agrado.

“Bueno, ya tengo a mi pandilla armada y tengo compromisos pendientes” Le dice al Wayne antes de comenzar a caminar hacia su destino “Fue un placer conocerte, Bruce” se despide despreocupado.

Un poco de la rutina se repite y Bane está al otro lado de la calle, caminando a su mismo ritmo y deteniéndose solo cuando John lo hace, una sonrisa se le escapa al huérfano antes de hacer su parada para recoger a los niños en la guardería.

“Si deseas irte a mi lado solo tienes que cruzar la calle y caminar junto a mi” Dice lo suficientemente alto para que Bane lo escuchara y toca la puerta.

* * *

 

Luego de cumplir con las actividades programadas para los más pequeños y ayudar a algunos con sus tareas, se lanza al sofá e intenta tomar una corta siesta antes de que los demás lleguen y empiece a hacer la cena, en su sueño se extendía una cena familiar donde su madre servía la comida y todos los niños del orfanato platicaban de como iban sus vidas con sus nuevas familias, Robin sonreía y no podía evitar mirar hacia la ventana, nuevamente el escenario cubierto de sangre y llamas nublaba su visión, gritaba sin poder evitarlo y el fuego se extendía sobre su piel, sintió unas pequeñas manos calmando el dolor en sus huesos. Despertó agitado con Barsad moviendo su brazo y casi llora del alivió al abrazar al niño alejando todo ese dolor de su mente.

“Robin, no encuentro a Ray o Víctor” Dice como puede entre sus brazos “No han regresado todavía” Murmura cuando el mayor le suelta. John no sabe si gritar de la ira al darse de que nadie recogió a Ray y Víctor de sus prácticas de baloncesto en la cancha pública, sin pensarlo toma su abrigo entre las disculpas de las cuidadoras con el horario erróneo y corre a toda velocidad ya que se está haciendo de noche, una preocupación come en su cerebro y siente como si el atardecer presagiaba algo malo, está sudando al llegar a su destino y se alarma al no ver a los niños en la entrada a la cancha, el miedo corre a través de su cuerpo y se siente perdido, ha fallado.

“¡Victor, Ray!” Empieza a hiperventilar al no obtener respuesta, su mundo da vueltas y se siente enfermo, a punto de vomitar “¡Mis niños! ¡Es John!” Grita y casi cae al suelo de rodillas en el mareo.

Cierra los ojos y solo los abre al sentir ese tacto familiar en sus mejillas, espera a que su vista se ajuste y suspira de alivió al ver a dos niños viéndole con preocupación, hay otra figura mayor parada detrás de ellos, pero solo tiene ojos para los chicos frente a él y los abraza con el alivio de una madre que ha encontrado a sus hijos perdidos en un parque de diversiones.

“Creía que se habían olvidado de nosotros, creí que ya no volveríamos a verte nunca” Dice Víctor entre el llanto y John solo se agacha para limpiar las lágrimas de esos ojos azules, el niño se aferra como si fuera una necesidad o una barca salvavidas en medio de una tormenta “Te extrañé mucho” Sus dedos se notan temblando mientras se aferra a la ropa con insistencia.

“Estoy aquí y no voy a ninguna parte” Calma al pequeño asustadizo, quien se tranquiliza ante sus palabras y al separarse, limpia las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano, toma la mano del mayor “¿Todo bien contigo, Ray?” Pregunta al otro pequeño, quien asiente y solo toma su mano en silencio con un ligero temblor en su cuerpo.

John se da la vuelta para ver al hombre que cuido a sus pequeños durante las horas de descuido, no dice nada al ver al mismo y familiar sujeto, cree que estos encuentros se están volviendo demasiado frecuentes para su gusto, incluso el mismo pañuelo rojo está sobre el área de su boca.

“¿Me estás siguiendo? Esto se está volviendo espeluznante” Dice y no puede evitar decirlo de forma seria “Agradezco tu ayuda, nadie esta dispuesto a cuidar a los hijos de alguien mas” Deja en claro con una pequeña sonrisa.

Ray se acerca a Bane y tira de sus pantalones de ejercicio, este se agacha para que el niño susurré algo a su oído y luego acaricia su cabello oscuro.

“No es nada, me encantan los niños” Responde con un encogimiento de hombros “Aunque me parece demasiado irresponsable que unos niños de tan corta estén solos en este barrio, ninguno habla mucho así que tuve que sacar mis propias conclusiones hasta que Víctor tomo confianza para responderme y es tranquilizador saber que no es tu culpa, pero corres para arreglar los problemas de alguien más porque ellos te importan” Robin se sorprende porque es la conversación con la participación de Bane más larga que han tenido nunca.

“Voy a dejar pasar el hecho de que insinuaste que podía ser irresponsable con mis hijos, para destacar que has hablado conmigo más de dos palabras” Dice el castaño con una enorme sonrisa que obliga a Bane a desviar la mirada como de costumbre “Creí que ibas a hacer cortocircuito o algo por el estilo” Explica riendo de la mirada ofendida del otro.

“Hablamos en la clase de química sobre la teoría de Mendel” Responde Bane simplemente “Asi que supongo que cuenta como charla” Declara.

“Eso era una explicación sobre algo de un libro así que no cuenta como conversación” Contesta al mirar el reloj en su muñeca y ver que se les hacia tarde “Bueno, tengo que irme. Nos veremos en la escuela” Se despide al sujetar las manos de los niños y empezar a caminar aunque es detenido por la voz del otro.

“Puedo acompañarlos a casa” John le sonríe y asiente. Ambos hablan durante el trayecto.

Bane descubre algunas cosas interesantes sobre el pajarito y su hermoso lazo con su familia, a pesar de ser huérfano tenia una familia mas unida que la de cualquier otra persona.

“¿Gustas pasar a cenar? Hay espacio en nuestra mesa” Invita muy apesar de que su instinto le gritaba que no, pero hay algo en su interior que le dice que es un buen hombre.

“No puedo, ya voy a llegar tarde a casa y no me gustaría preocupar a mi madre” Contesta con evidente preocupación, al parecer el tema es delicado “Ya nos veremos mañana” Declara y John no puede evitar sonreírle.

* * *

No quiere admitirlo pero desearía ir para encontrar a Bane, al inicio solo parecía el clásico tonto del que deseaba alejar a sus niños pero al parecer era una persona interesante y diferente a su apariencia, parecía muy bueno. Se atreve a sonreírle cuando pasa a su lado y Bane da un cabeceo en su dirección antes de ir a su lado, su séquito parece reacio a intervenir entre ellos.

“Buen día” Recita John con sencillez, abre la puerta y entra al aula para sentarse en su respectivo puesto “Víctor y Ray estaban decepcionados porque no te quedaste a cenar anoche” Deja salir cuando el maestro hace su aparición.

“Oh, discúlpame con ellos entonces” Es lo único que dice pero hay una emoción genuina en sus palabras “Quizás otro día” Declara con una sonrisa reflejada en sus ojos.

“Tuviste una reacción positiva en ellos y eso que no suelen hablar con nadie, les suele dar mucho miedo la gente y evidentemente me contaron las lindas cosas que les dijiste” Comenta sonriendo bajo y mirando al muchacho con afecto “Me gustaría que algún día hablaras con los otros niños, ellos quieren conocerte” Deja caer con una pequeña risa que se dibuja en su rostro.

“Sería un honor” Responde ganándose una de las sonrisas más deslumbrantes que Blake puede ofrecer.

* * *

En el receso está sentado en su mesa habitual, en una esquina poco visible y con la mirada fija sobre las nuevas personas que se sientan en su mesa sin su permiso.

“Que te halla hablado no significa que ahora seamos amigos, Wayne” Le deja en claro al chico en su tono hostil, algunos de los que le acompañan no parecen convencidos luego de escuchar esas palabras “Pero tienes valor y eso lo respeto” Dice al tomar su tenedor y empezar a comer.

“Bueno, creía que podíamos ser amigos y perdón si sientes que somos entrometidos en tu territorio” Responde Bruce con un encogimiento de hombros “Menos mal que tengo más amigos que me respaldan” Bromea algo nervioso.

“Querido Wayne, si yo quisiera golpearte ninguno de esos lameculos haría nada ya que como notas, no tienes amigos solo conoces mucha gente” Explica John al conectar miradas “Aunque creo que todos elegimos vivir engañados de una u otra manera” Puntúa y regresa su atención a su comida.

“Se nota que no oculta lo que piensa” Comenta con genuino agrado aunque algo del comportamiento de las demás personas que acompañan a Wayne en general no termina de agradarle.

“Creo que es mejor ser directo que vivir con el alma amargada” Le dice con una enorme sonrisa y un tono hostil “Son personas que por más que las fuerces jamás podrán hablarte con la verdad” El silencio reina en toda la cafetería luego de esas palabras.

“Este me cae bien” Dice Selina al interrumpir el silencio pesado que se extiende por toda la sala “Selina Kyle” Se presenta al tomar asiento al lado de Blake.

“John Blake” Hace lo mismo y ve a Wayne sonreír por lo bajo.

* * *

Al final de las clases, deja a sus hijos adelantarse mientras espera un retraso de la señora Melissa con la llegada de la salida al parque, Bane está parado en la otra calle observándole y John rueda los ojos antes de hacerle una seña, se acerca luego del reconocimiento.

“¿No crees que es más fácil caminar a mi lado que observarme de lejos?” Pregunta con cansancio “Alguien que trate tan bien a cualquiera de mis hijos tienen el derecho a caminar a mi lado cuando lo desee” Murmura y nota la mirada en los ojos de Bane.

“Si lo pones de esa manera” Susurra a su vez “Ahora que estamos en la misma acera” Dice con un tono de voz casi peligroso.

“¿Si?” Le insta a seguir adelante y cree que conoce el rumbo que esto está tomando “Podría decirse que si, creo que ambos caminamos en la misma acera desde hace mucho” Bromea acercándose un poco más y esperando una continuación.

Bane parece que va a decir algo cuando la dulce voz de la señora le detiene.

“Oh, John perdón por la tardanza” Se disculpa la anciana al acercarse más a ambos jóvenes “Menos mal que te encontraste con mi nieto Antonio aunque debería haberte preguntado si querías pasar” Blake levanta una ceja y mira a Bane.

“Buenos días, mamá” Responde a la mujer y le da un abrazo muy apesar de la diferencia de altura, es casi cómico como Bane se agacha para recibir el cariño de la señora “Hablando de eso ¿Deseas pasar, pajarito?” Cuestiona y el otro ríe ante la situación.

“Me encantaría Antonio, pero voy corto de tiempo” Dice Robin riendo por lo bajo “Que cordial de tu parte” Murmura riéndose al notar la expresión en los ojos verde grisáceo.

Barsad se acerca y se abraza a los pies de John hasta que esté lo carga entre sus brazos, el niño apoya la cabeza en su hombro y sus ojos azules de mirada cansada escrutinean a Bane con curiosidad, las niñas hacen lo mismo aunque con ceños fruncidos y aferrándose a la ropa de Blake con insistencia.

“Gracias nuevamente, Señora Reyes” Agradece y le regala una sonrisa “Nos veremos mañana en la escuela, Antonio” Se despide y comienza a caminar a casa.

“Robin es un buen muchacho, deberías salir con él” Dice la señora mayor y su nieto solo intenta hacer de cuenta que no escuchó nada antes de entrar a su hogar.

John se marcha con información extra de la vida privada además del verdadero nombre de Bane, ya que no es siquiera pronunciado por los docentes y quizás pueda deberse al hecho de que ya tiene una reputación forjada alrededor de su apodo.

* * *

John nunca había estado tan emocionado por tomar clases de cálculo hasta que recordó que estaría con Bane aunque le parecía que Antonio era más exótico y bonito, quizás incluso sensual pero ya todo el hombre era un regalo a la vista.

Está sentado en una fila llena cuando llega su persona esperada, solo hay asientos al final de las filas, pero con solo una mirada logra desocupar el asiento a su lado.

“Buenos días, Antonio” Saluda abiertamente feliz de ese conocimiento precioso y no puede evitar reír ante el ceño fruncido “Tranquilo, este será nuestro pequeño secreto” Le susurra al final y nota la tensión en los hombros grandes, como desearía poder causar esa reacción más seguido.

“Entonces me parece perfecto, Robin” Dice y ahora es John quien frunce el ceño “Si tú me llamas Antonio yo te llamaré Robin, hermosa ave” Las mejillas del otro enrojecen ante el apodo, es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que desvía la mirada avergonzado y ríe nervioso.

“Bueno podríamos intentarlo, Antonio” Bane se ve verdaderamente sorprendido ahora, aunque algo dentro de él se agita al escuchar su nombre dicho por la dulce voz de su ave.

* * *

No intentan ocultar su mutua atracción, no es como si no fuera notada por cualquier otro a su alrededor, solo que nadie tenía el valor para hablar de ello, miradas fugaces y comentarios insinuantes es suficiente para ambos, es un acuerdo mutuo hasta que puedan confirmar sus sentimientos complicados. Lo triste es que Bane ya no comparte su caminata hasta la guardería y ahora va en motocicleta a todos lados, es intimidante y excitante a la vez, tiene algo que John no puede entender porque es tan atrayente.

“Voy a enseñar a Víctor y Ray a hacer Dribling en baloncesto” Informa Bane al acercarse a su mesa interrumpiendo su charla con sus nuevos amigos “Si hay algún problema, los llevo yo mismo a casa” Deja en claro y relaja la preocupación del rostro de Blake.

“Claro, grandote” Contesta Robin y Bane siente la confianza puesta en su persona “Quizás hacemos una excepción hoy y vamos a comer fuera” sugiere el chico al hacer a un lado su comida y el otro solo levanta una ceja antes de asentir.

El sonido del timbre para acabar el receso se escucha cuando ambos van saliendo del comedor, pueden saltarse una clase y no es como si fuera una gran hazaña.

“Conozco un sitio que de seguro te gustaría” Dice el más grande cuando se acercan hacia la salida “Pero si se acerca algún policía voy a decir que me has obligado” Bromea el solitario al encender el vehículo.

“Si claro, como si un pobre huérfano pudiera someter a un enorme y musculoso adolescente lleno de testosterona” Argumenta John con una enorme sonrisa mientras sube a la motocicleta y se abraza a la espalda de Bane a propósito para reír con su reacción “Curiosamente nunca te he visto comer o beber” Menciona tranquilamente con un encogimiento de hombros.

“El lugar te gustará, es realmente bonito y la comida es bastante buena” Explica Bane sintiéndose incómodo por la repentina cercanía y se muerde el labio inferior para reprimir un jadeo de agrado.

“En realidad, nunca he visto tu boca” Agrega sin dejar entrever su intención.

“No es nada del otro mundo realmente” Contesta y arranca el motor solo para sentir como Robin se sobresalta.

“¿Tenias esto planeado?” Cuestiona John dando un largo respiro.

“Lo planeo todo o al menos lo intento” Responde con un tono jocoso.

Llegan a un lugar realmente bonito, es una cafetería pequeña y alejada de la escuela, un sitio tranquilo y familiar, John observa el ambiente con genuina curiosidad, todos parecen mantener una relación amistosa con Bane y eso le gusta, es una prueba más de lo que es realmente más allá de su apariencia.

“Eres muy conocido aquí” Dice al acercarse a una mesa alejada.

“Vengo muy seguido, soy una persona muy fácil de recordar” Comenta tomando asiento mientras saluda a una camarera que se acerca.

“Eso lo creo, Antonio” La sonrisa de Robin se ensancha con la mirada extraña de los ojos de Bane “Tu eres especial” Su mano inspecciona lentamente la mesa tocando los menús y fingiendo estar distraído de sus palabras.

Bane solo sonríe debajo de su pañuelo, cuando una mujer se acerca y es una vieja conocida, es la señora Isabel y le sonríe, como es costumbre además le da una rápida mirada a John.

Tienen una rápida conversación donde pregunta mucho sobre su nuevo novio con la mirada atenta del pajarito quien no comprende nada de su idioma natal y se alegra porque todo el comedor debe saber que su acompañante es más que un amigo, pero eso ya se debe saber por el hecho de que lo trajera aquí, John no sabe que le da apodos lindos en otro idioma y le tiene un especial cariño, Bane ordena por los dos.

“No sé que dijeron pero espero que no fuera nada malo sobre mi” Bromea John y Bane mira esa bella sonrisa con felicidad.

“No te preocupes, si quisiera hablar mal de ti lo haría en un idioma que entendieras” Robin le da una palmada a su mano pero aún así continúa riendo “¿Cómo están los niños?” Cuestiona al tranquilizarse.

“Bien, tengo problemas con Lisa y Ben, ellos son un poco mayores que los demás y están pasando por esa edad incómoda, es difícil soportar a unos pre pubertos siendo insoportables” Contesta John con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro al hablar de sus niños, él es feliz y Bane también “Lulú y Barsad, están un poco aterrados de ti pero a Gisenyi le caes bien ella dice que quiere estar tan fuerte como tú algún día” Cuenta sacando una risa divertida del otro.

“Imagino lo agotado que debes estar, deseo tener hijos pero creo que no podría con tantos niños a mi cargo” Admite el musculoso hombre con admiración y sonríe “Eres un verdadero ángel, pequeña bella ave” Murmura por lo bajo pero ve el rubor en las mejillas del pajarito.

La comida llega cuando la mujer regresa, es la misma camarera de antes y le sonríe a él en específico, el huérfano casi se desmaya al ver a Bane deslizar su pañuelo hacia abajo y mostrar su nariz y boca, se le olvidaba como respirar por un momento pero es que era tan bello, el área está dañada por las cicatrices y continúa siendo tan hermosa. Nota la mirada cohibida en el gran chico a su lado.

“¿Cuando ibas a decirme que tenías una cara tan bonita? Luces como una maldita máquina sexual” Comenta con una enorme sonrisa mientras come sus huevos revueltos “Me recuerdas a Tom Hardy interpretando a Charles Bronson, eso es muy sensual realmente” Agrega John levantando la vista y mirando al gran hombre a los ojos.

Bane se atraganta con su café y Robin se ríe por su obvio tropiezo además de sus orejas rojas. Ellos comen tranquilamente y beben sus cafés sin más incidentes, John está totalmente de acuerdo en que necesita salidas así más a menudo y sobretodo con el bello rostro de Bane a su vista, quiere morder esos labios rellenos hasta dejarlos rojos y magullados, hablan durante la comida y mencionan datos curiosos, verdaderamente interesantes para sus intenciones de conocerse mejor.

Bane paga el almuerzo sin dejarle protestar y Blake se siente como un estúpido, pero es un caballero a su manera y eso le hace feliz, ya que no es como los otros. Ellos caminan de regreso a la motocicleta y ríen por lo tontos que se sienten hasta que escuchan una voz fuerte, se dan la vuelta para ver a un policía y Bane mira a John antes de correr hacia los callejones.

“¡Chicos! ¿¡Qué hacen fuera de la escuela a estas horas!? ¡Detenganse!” La voz se escucha cada vez más distante mientras corren y tampoco miran hacia atrás para asegurarse.

Escuchan los pasos al detenerse, Blake tropieza de vez en cuando al intentar seguir los giros rápidos del más grande y es obvio que conoce bastante bien esas calles, John se detiene de pronto al darse cuenta de que no ve a su acompañante pero escucha la voz del policía demasiado cerca.

“Maldita sea” Dice buscando con la mirada en la poca iluminación del conducto de callejones “Maldito bastardo” Murmura creyendo que Bane le abandonó pero casi grita cuando una mano le toma del brazo y le arrastra a un pequeño pasaje del callejón.

Ahora estaban tan cerca que podían respirar el aliento del otro, escuchan los pasos acercarse y luego pasar de largo, cuando el silencio se hace dueño del lugar y la adrenalina desaparece de sus venas, ellos se miran y ríen en voz alta, estallan en grandes carcajadas que no pueden contener.

“¿También tenías esto planeado, grandote?” Cuestiona respirando con dificultad entre risas.

“No” Admite “Pero fue muy divertido” También admite con una risa divertida.

Luego el silencio está sobre ellos.

Ellos tienen un silencio cómodo mientras se tocan en el reducido espacio, se miran durante un largo tiempo hasta que John se lanza a dar el primer paso aunque se detiene a escasos centímetros y pone sus manos en los hombros musculosos, su respiración se vuelve irregular cuando siente las manos de Bane aferrarse a sus caderas y hacer sus pechos rozarse, ahora no puede evitar mirar el pañuelo en la boca de su acompañante como un impedimento para lo que ambos quieren.

“Tu eres verdaderamente un tonto” Susurra John mirando a aquellos ojos verdes que siguen el movimiento de su lengua humedeciendo sus labios.

Blake iba a continuar cuando Bane aprieta sus caderas y luego le sonríe, las arrugas alrededor de sus ojos le muestran que está verdaderamente feliz.

* * *

Su rutina se complementa con los días, Bane de vez en cuando le ayuda con los niños y en la escuela hablan tan a menudo, Blake parece tener una fascinación en las grandes manos, también menciona la cantidad de pañuelos que tiene para cubrir su rostro y toca su pecho sin una pizca de vergüenza. No puede dejar de pensar en él gran hombre incluso cuando está en el orfanato y necesita concentrarse para poder mantenerse a flote con todas sus obligaciones, ahora está ayudando a los chicos de su edad con las tareas y al mismo tiempo peinando el cabello de las niñas, irán a una fiesta de cumpleaños de otros compañeros de la guardería en una hora, debería quitarse las distracciones de su ocupada agenda.

“Eres un caso especial, sales con él y a la vez no” Le dice Sally totalmente tranquila al hacer su tarea de cálculo.

“No es nada, Bane y yo estamos conociéndonos” Explica Robin con una sonrisa enorme y la obvia alegría en su tono de voz.

“¿Como en esa cita?” Cuestiona Kelly tímidamente como de costumbre.

“No fue una cita, pero si lo hubiera sido sería la mejor cita de mi maldita y miserable vida, él es simplemente maravilloso” Admite sonriendo como un total idiota enamorado.

“Claro que si, tener a Bane como tu novio nos facilita la vida a todos” John observa a la chica extrañado luego de ese comentario.

“Lo dice porque unos niños intentaron molestarla en el pasillo en el cambio de clase pero como siempre el ejército de Bane está haciendo guardia no le pasó nada” Cuenta Rick riendo “Nos cuida bastante, luego de convertirse en tu novio nos protege y creo que podría hacer lo que quisiera en la escuela y no me pasaría nada” Asegura el chico con clara felicidad.

Él se ríe ante esto, cada vez es más dulce y agradable, Bane se está convirtiendo en un apasionado de los niños o tal vez estaba verdaderamente enamorado de él para fingir de manera tan perfecta.

* * *

Para Bane es fácil encontrar tiempo para el pequeño pájaro en su agenda, tiene largas conversaciones con él y se hace a un lado para poder dejarle su espacio, tiene una casa a su cuidado con bastantes niños a su cargo, Ray y Víctor cada vez se abren más a él, otros niños del orfanato vienen a la cancha para aprender, uno de ellos asiste a la escuela y le ha visto por los pasillos, tal vez Rick era su nombre, al principio está incómodo y ansioso pero se acostumbra rápido a sus entrenamientos, tienen una familiaridad cómoda y aunque ha faltado algunas veces a clase, nunca a los entrenamientos.

“¿Cómo van los entrenamientos de los niños? Ellos se divierten mucho contigo” Le menciona John un día mientras caminan a casa, Bane se encoge de hombros y ve la sonrisa dirigida a él, es lo que hizo que volviera a caminar a casa en lugar de ir en motocicleta.

“Estan mejorando, ríen más de lo que entrenan pero es efectivo” Explica con calma y concentrándose en la felicidad del otro.

Blake toca la puerta y espera pacientemente hasta que la anciana abre la puerta, se ve tan alegre ante la llegada de ambos.

“Niños, que bien que llegan temprano y juntos, deberías quedarte un día y comer con nosotros” Dice felizmente la señora “Estoy tan contenta de que estén saliendo, ustedes son perfectos como pareja” Asegura la dulce anciana.

Barsad, Lulú y Gisenyi se asoman con curiosidad por la puerta, el niño se acerca rápidamente para enseñarle algo al muchacho más grande y Bane ríe en agrado ante los hilos mal hechos, que se caían a pedazos y se sentían tan cariñosos.

“Que buen inicio, lo estás haciendo muy bien” Le felicita y el niño sonríe con esos ojos vacíos, poco expresivos realmente.

“¿Qué es eso, mi cielo?” Cuestiona John con una enorme sonrisa al agacharse.

“Bane me está enseñando a tejer” Contesta Barsad sonriendo.

“Oh, es fantástico” Blake se queda al lado del niño mientras esté le cuenta alegremente sobre sus avances.

“No me dijiste que sabías tejer” Deja salir John cuando ya está listo para marcharse.

“Me guardo algunos secretos para mi, no quiero dejar de ser interesante rápido” Bromea sacando una risa audaz del otro.

Robin se ríe y Bane se siente como en el cielo, es un placer ver a su pequeño pajarito sonreír.

“En mis tiempos a esto se le llamaba estar enamorado” Dice Melisa y ambos jóvenes se sonrojan.

Cuando el viento sopla y levanta la camiseta del estudiante menor Bane puede ver algo. Nota unas manchas curiosas en el estómago de Blake aun cuando lo cubre rápidamente al marcharse.

* * *

Bane ve por primera vez esas marcas que arruinan la blanca piel de John luego de la clase de deporte, esperó sentado en una de las bancas hasta que todos habían salido, Bane siempre había podido pasar desapercibido a pesar de su gran tamaño y estatura, es un deseo impuro de mirar la piel porcelana oculta por la tela, sus ojos se abren con sorpresa ante la vista de manchas de quemaduras en todo su torso y espalda, desde la clavícula a su ombligo, sin embargo Bane no puede ver más allá de la belleza de los cambios de textura y colores distintos del proceso de sanación en aquella piel desigual. Espera a que Blake entre a la ducha y allí es cuando se desnuda, incluso quita el pañuelo de su boca llena de cicatrices, entra a la ducha contigua y escucha el suspiro asustado del otro cuando enciende la ducha confirmando su presencia.

“Soy yo, Robin” Deja caer con tanta tranquilidad como puede tener en una situación como está.

“No quiero tu compasión, no espero eso de nadie y me da mucho asco que las personas se acerquen a mi por pena, para probarse a si mismos que son buenas, muy a pesar de que son todo lo contrario” John se escucha tan enojado y con obvio asco, sabe que ha visto sus quemaduras “Yo no soy hermoso, no soy tu bella ave y me enfurece que me lo digas con tanto amor, no soy atractivo... No con este cuerpo dañado” Dice con tanto dolor al referirse a sí mismo.

“Me gustan tus cicatrices, te hacen parecer más humano pero igual de inalcanzable para mí” Le interrumpe Bane con nervios palpables “Muy a diferencia de lo que tú creerás de mí” Murmura con tristeza.

“¿Que crees que pienso yo de ti?” Cuestiona en voz baja y tiembla por el frío en su piel mientras el agua todavía cae.

“Lo mismo que todos voy a suponer, soy fácil de recordar pero no por algo bueno” Comenta con una risa amarga.

“Tu mismo lo dijiste, no soy como todas las otras personas y si me gustas es por como eres, lo que me dejaste ver de ti fue lo que me enamoro” Explica con un tono cauteloso y solo continúa cuando cree que está siendo escuchado atentamente “Yo me enamoré de una persona no de su apariencia física sino porque es alguien maravilloso que puede amar a los hijos de alguien roto tanto para ver sus cicatrices y llamarlas hermosas, cosas así me hacen saber que lo que siento es real y yo...” Su voz desaparece cuando empieza a escucharla romperse.

Bane aprovecha para acercarse y abrazar al otro por detrás, el sobresalto es obvio pero no lucha ni se resiste.

“Toda mi vida me han dicho que no tengo nada ni tengo a nadie, pero luego veo a todos mis hijos en el orfanato y veo que quienes se atreven a decir eso, simplemente se equivocan” Asegura con una risa siendo amortiguada por el sonido de las duchas abiertas.

“Si, todo el que dice eso se equivoca” John lanza su cabeza hacia atrás apoyándose en el fuerte pecho contra su espalda y fundiéndose en el calor que irradia el cuerpo ajeno “Dices que no estás orgulloso de tu cuerpo, te atreves a pensar que eres desagradable y tu confía en mí cuando te digo que tienes un cuerpo perfecto, estoy enojado por la blasfemia que te atreves a decir” Bane siente a Blake temblar por completo, quiere atribuirlo al frío del agua deslizándose por sus cuerpos desnudos.

Bane besa la nuca del chico que suspira sorprendido.

“Creo que deberías empezar por un lugar distinto” Dice John alejándose y dándose la vuelta para ver el rostro lastimado de su acompañante, tomando el rostro entre sus manos y acercándose para unir sus bocas “Eso está mejor” Susurra contra los labios arruinados.

“Asi que ¿Somos pareja?” Cuestiona en lo bajo y casi perdiéndose en el sonido del agua cayendo.

“Es obvio, no seas idiota”

* * *

John se siente tan estúpido y enamorado de Bane, ambos son vulnerables al otro y con un inicio de relación tan intensa no sabe que esperar pero es maravilloso sentirse así por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Está tan distraído que no presta atención a lo que hacen en su mesa durante el almuerzo.

“Asi que ¿Bane y tú tuvieron sexo salvaje en las duchas? Fuentes dicen que los vieron en los baños desnudos y abrazados luego de tener sexo duro” Cuenta Selina con una enorme sonrisa y haciendo a Bruce atragantarse.

John observa a Selina antes de estallar en carcajadas, toda la cafetería hace silencio solo para mirarle retorcerse de la risa.

“¡Por supuesto que no hemos tenido sexo!” Contesta todavía entre risas “Y mucho menos en las duchas, si eso fuera a pasar yo seria muy ruidoso” Afirma el huérfano sin darle importancia al asunto.

“Claro, he visto el tamaño de los pantalones de Bane y es obvio que vas a ser bastante vocal cuando eso pase” Coincide Selina con una sonrisa gigantesca, está disfrutando la conversación.

Bruce y los otros lucen tan incómodos como es posible, pero sus hombros se tensan cuando la sombra de Bane se extiende sobre la mesa.

“Hola grandote” Saluda sin preocupaciones “¿Ya sabes las buenas nuevas?” La risa de Bane le confirma que si.

“Si, me zumban los oídos de todo lo que se dice” Contesta con un encogimiento de hombros porque al igual que él ni le presta atención “Dejando de lado eso, los niños mencionaron de que tenían la tarde libre y querían venir al parque cerca de mi casa para pasar la tarde” Cuenta Bane.

“No me mencionaron nada” Dice Robin mirando expectante al otro.

“No, les dije que lo haría yo porque sé que no les negarías nada a ellos si pedían permiso a través de mi” Explica tranquilamente con una ligera felicidad en sus palabras.

“¿Y que te hizo pensar que te negaría algo a ti de todas formas?” Es su mera respuesta y sonríe ante la evidente vergüenza del otro.

Pero la mirada amorosa en sus ojos no tiene precio.

* * *

 

Al salir de la escuela hacen el camino de siempre, hasta la casa de Bane solo que esta vez van tomados de la mano y hablando naturalmente con todos los chicos que también regresan a casa.

John estira sus manos para alcanzar al pequeño pero este se aleja.

“¿No quieres que te tome en brazos?” El niño niega con la cabeza y toma su mano luego toma la mano de Bane “Oh” Exclama con un rubor en sus mejillas.

“Yo también quiero” Dice una de las niñas y se toma de la mano libre de Bane.

“¡Yo igual!” Grita Lulú tomando la mano restante de John.

Bane y Blake se miran antes de reír, Bane decide acompañar a su novio a casa muy a pesar de que deberá regresar de todas formas en la tarde.

* * *

Los niños se alistan con emoción, entre gritos y maldiciones o simples quejas terminan por hacer del orfanato un desastre, John se encarga de ir organizando como puede y ayudar un poco a las torpes cuidadoras del lugar, para cuando los chicos han terminado y salen a abrir la puerta en una estampida, el sitio está vacío y el acogedor silencio que casi nunca está en el ambiente se deja sentir.

“Esto luce mal” Dice Bane al entrar y encontrarlo organizando lo que quedaba luego del desastre pequeño.

“Niños” Es lo único que responde John levantando camisas y pantalones de deporte de los niños “Escogieron ropa como si fueran a la iglesia o a entrenar con Magic Johnson” Comenta y sonríe cuando ve al otro ayudándole.

“Les causé muy buena impresión algunos y otros quieren causarme buena impresión” Murmura doblando camisas de vestir y levantando algunas sillas que están en el suelo.

“La primera impresión es la que cuenta” Bromea Blake suspirando y estirándose “Maggie, Julie ¿Pueden encargarse de lo que queda?” Les pregunta a las cuidadoras y ellas asienten.

Salen del lugar rodeados de todos los huérfanos, John carga a Barsad entre sus brazos y Bane sujeta las manos de Gisenyi y Lulú que hablan sobre las costuras rotas de sus vestidos y le preguntan a Bane como arreglarlas. Todos están sueltos y las conversaciones se mezclan transformándose en murmullos confusos para quien no esté atento o acostumbrado a tales hablas.

“¿Y qué? ¿Te gusta ser padre de familia?” Pregunta John sonriendo y distrayendo a Bane sobre una animada conversación sobre tácticas para el baloncesto.

“No está mal” Contesta en broma y ríe sin poder evitarlo cuando John se acerca para besarlo sobre el pañuelo.

“Buena respuesta” Dice mientras se acercan al parque.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les haya gustado, quizás deje algunos huecos en la historia para darles que pensar y dejar a la imaginación muchas cosas.


End file.
